A Fight For The Top
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen and Joanne fight for dominance in bed. MoJo Fluff. Oneshot.


**Oh man I've been having MoJo fluff withdrawal...I was going to take this time to update my other story "Change"...but I just had to write a MoJo oneshot...I haven't been able to write one in a long time, man life gets busy...so here is another MoJo fluff!**

**I don't own anything!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Fight For The Top

Maureen and Joanne laid in bed one lazy Saturday morning; they were both tangled up in one another, while the thick cold November air blew roughly outside.

"Just the sound of wind is giving me the chills." Maureen commented as she pulled the blanket tightly around her body. "I think I'm going to freeze my tits off."

Joanne chuckled at the sentence while she pulled the diva closer. "That wouldn't be fun now would it?"

"Not for you." Maureen smirked. "You'll still have your tits, so I'm all good."

"Well I'll just have to warm you up then." Joanne replied.

Maureen grinned as Joanne wrapped both her arms around Maureen, pulling her in as close as possible so the diva could nestle into her body.

"Better?" Joanne asked.

Maureen only nodded as she nuzzled the lawyer's neck, causing a shiver to enter Joanne's body. "Your nose is freezing."

Maureen pouted while looking up into Joanne's eyes. "I'm turning into an ice cube."

Joanne smirked as she kissed Maureen's forehead, and then trailed her kisses down across the bridge of her nose, the corner of her mouth, and then stopping on her lips.

"Mmmm." Maureen smiled with her eyes closed. "I can already feel myself warming up."

Joanne leaned in again, this time letting her lips linger for a longer amount of time. Maureen was the first to deepen the kiss, the feeling of being cold vanishing from her body with the help of Joanne's cuddling and her kisses.

Deciding to take it a step further Maureen swung her leg over Joanne's hips and flipped their bodies so she was now lying on top of the lawyer, her mouth now moving across Joanne's collarbone.

Joanne moaned at the touches while she rolled their bodies over so she was now lying on top of Maureen, her lips back on Maureen's lips letting her tongue over power Maureen's for authority.

Maureen however didn't like this new position so she rolled her body back over so she was on top again, her lips now taking control by biting down on the lawyer's bottom lip. But the lawyer wouldn't let the drama queen win today, she loved having control, so she did one last roll, which ended with Maureen on the floor.

"Ow Pookie!" Maureen whined as she sat up, her eyes scanning her body to make sure she was okay.

Joanne covered her mouth with her hand trying to stifle a laugh, her body now leaning over the side to peer down at her love. "Sorry honeybear."

"What the hell." Maureen bitterly said as she stood up, and quickly climbed into the bed to escape from the cold. "Why do you always do that?"

Joanne settled back under the covers, her eyebrows knitting together with confusion. "Do what?"

"Fight for the top…you're always on top." Maureen replied with a small pout. "Well recently anyways…"

"You've been on top plenty of times…"

Maureen sighed as she curled back up under the covers. "Hence the word _recently_. I can't even remember a recent time where I was the dominant one in bed."

Joanne scanned her memory to try and think of a time. "Ummm…that time in at The Life Café, we made out in front of Benny and his father-in-law."

Maureen huffed. "In _bed_…"

Joanne scanned her mind again, it wasn't her fault she liked to be on top, she liked to be in control, and being on top meant she had control.

"I don't know…why does it matter anyways?" Joanne asked.

Maureen shrugged as she snuggled back up to Joanne. "I don't know it makes me feel like I have you." A huge smile then grew on Maureen's face as a memory filled her mind.

Joanne laid there in silence waiting for Maureen to explain her thought. Finally Maureen looked up, her eyes full of desire.

"Pookie remember when we used handcuffs? We should try that again…I definitely had you that night." Maureen smiled as she stared into space, a brown curl twirling around her finger.

"We can use the handcuffs on you…" Joanne suggested.

Maureen's face fell. "Why so you can be on top again?"

"I didn't think it matter what position you were in, as long as you were getting some." Joanne stated.

"Well it does sometimes…sex is my thing, I like to be on top every once in a while, you get to control how fast things go, and pretty much get to do what you want… I haven't had that in long time."

"Sex is your thing huh?" Joanne teased.

"Who's name do you scream out every night?" Maureen smirked as her hand trailed in between Joanne's thighs.

Joanne trapped Maureen's hand in between her legs with a sly smile. "Who's on top every night?"

Maureen freed her hand, and then swiftly wrapped her fingers around Joanne's wrist. In one quick motion Maureen flipped Joanne on her back, with her hands pinned to the mattress. "Looks like today is going to be different!"

"Be my guest…" Joanne smirked. "It's only eleven in the morning, by night time I'll have you lying on your back screaming out my name like there's no tomorrow."

"Whatever you say Joanne…" Maureen snickered as her eyes quickly glanced towards her nightstand where two pairs of handcuffs laid. Her eyes then quickly went back to Joanne, where she crashed their lips together, her tongue now over powering Joanne's, which claimed her first round of dominance for the day.


End file.
